


Midnight Monologue (with Miscellaneous Muffled Mumblings)

by MACRA



Series: Points on the Journey [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MACRA/pseuds/MACRA
Summary: Korra discovers one of the perils of co-habitation.





	Midnight Monologue (with Miscellaneous Muffled Mumblings)

In her dream she was on an ice floe somewhere in the south polar seas, trying to teach Naga how to play the erhu. Korra woke shivering and looked around the dark bedroom in confusion. She identified the reason she was so chilly and prodded the shape next to her. "Asami?"

"Mrff?" The shape didn't move.

"Asami, you've stolen all the covers," she said giving the shape a little shake around where she guessed a shoulder might be. "Again," she muttered to herself.

"Mrff," the shape responded.

Korra waited a moment, but there was no further acknowledgement of her statement. Sighing, she sat up and inspected the shape. The covers were bunched in a large, slightly egg-shaped pile. Presumably, with her girlfriend somewhere underneath.

"Did you…?" Further inspection only seemed to confirm her suspicions. "You did. You've managed to tuck all of the edges underneath you. How did you do that?" After a moment's reflection, she continued, "Why did you do that? How do you even breathe in there?"

"Gffn," the shape answered.

"Oh, well that explains everything." She sat up on her knees and started feeling around the base of the shape. There had to be some part less thoroughly tucked than the others.

"It's like a cocoon," she mused as she worked, "from which the fabled engineer-butterfly emerges to greet the dawn. Warm and well-rested." She continued the search.

At the top end of the shape, she found what felt like a promising opening. She worked at the point to widen it. Finally, she felt something soft that wasn't the comforter. "Hair. I have struck hair. Huzzah, mates."

"Sknxt." The hair pulled away from the opening as Asami appeared to curl up tighter, perhaps in aid of her quest to avoid any and all cold air. However, she didn't do anything to try and pull the opening shut. Yet. Korra was prepared to count that as a win.

She started methodically untucking the covers on her side so that she could crawl back under them herself. "Sleepsacks. She couldn’t steal the covers if we used sleepsacks. Or just one. That's the answer. A sleepsack built for two. No matter how she pulled on it, I'd still be inside. Might just pull us closer together while trying, so that's a bonus. I wonder if that's what Mom and Dad use." She stopped. "I really, really, do not want to spend any more time contemplating my parents' sleeping arrangements."

At last she had both comforter and sheet untucked on her side of the bed. She slipped under the covers and sighed blissfully as her body started to warm again. Somewhere in the depths of her cocoon, Asami stirred and Korra felt the covers start to be pulled off her once again. "No you don't." She pulled the covers back. After a brief tug-of-war, she tucked the outside edge under her. "Ha. Instant sleepsack. How’s that for engineering. What's that thing you say? 'Elegant in its simplicity.'"

After a brief period of tugging futilely, Asami subsided. Then after a pause, she rolled toward Korra and snuggled. Her hand settled on Korra in a pleasantly distracting location. "Definite bonus," Korra sighed.

"Lrfeh," came Asami's voice from somewhere under the covers.

"I love you, too."


End file.
